History of Porn in Resident Evil
Biohazard / Resident Evil series of Video Games is popular for being one of the first survival horror genres, but its also popular for its over-the-top porn content and the recent pornifications in the latest releases. Porn and counting by years. (1996-Present) Biohazard 0 *This game was released right after the remake to add backstory to the canon; but its still porn in terms of Marcus looking very porn thanks to the leeches, he looks like a virgin woman, and Rebecca has a habit of fantasizing about strangers, later she does that again too, check out Umbrella Chronicles. Biohazard 1 *Pointy Tits *Barry makes the infamous "Jill sandwich" joke even though Jill was almost crushed by the celing... seriously.. he was probably not thinking of a food sandwich even, probably a sexual position, he wants to try it out that way! Biohazard Rebirth *Tight butts and tits, also Mikami wanted a very sexy battle suite costume in the game but was removed because hes a perv. Biohazard 2 *Claire's chest is weird! *Ada has BBQ Thighs. *Annette wants a burger. *G-Burger? thats porn you know! Biohazard 3 *Seriously? who wears a tube top and mini skirt in a war or a biological outbreak in this case? are you kidding me! Darkside Chronicles *The sequel to Umbrella Chronicles but the main story happens in 2002, this girl called Manuela has pornified powers, she can use flames out of her body and perhaps, more? *Sherry's truth is revealed..! Umbrella Chronicles *In this game Rebecca fantasizes about a Snake she didn't see even yet, maybe that replaces the boner men get during sleep! *Jill lets a zombie eat her out and Carlos catches her having an orgasm while other zombies are lining up for seconds. This is the first time we see a Jill Sandwich. Biohazard Outbreak *There is a vagina plant in the lab and a penis leech in the sewers that excrete a strange liquid...... *Cindy is a playboy bunny and plays doctor with George. Biohazard 4 *Lets grapple around in a chinese dress *With ballistics too! *Ashley is fucked in the island, the ganados can have sex but can't think on their own?? Biohazard Revelations *Dat tight ass but that ugly face... *Rachel loves examining white liquids! and she is basically a pair of walking tits, shes a sex object? *Chris is so much porn in that sailor outfit, Imagine if they removed his shorts all together? maybe it would've been better! Biohazard Degeneration *Angela Miller shows off her big canisters at the end of the movie, she wants Leon to hit her, stupid bitch... no one changed outfits but her! Biohazard 5 *Jill in 2006 during the raid on spencer mansion thinks it takes them back, to when they had sex in raccoon city! maybe? *Excella doesn't like bras *Wesker showed Jill's vagina to distract Chris and Sheva who is also a lesbian because she didn't sex Chris *Jill has that popular knee on shoulders and crack head move in mercenaries but in CANON she does it first to Sheva before the two on two bossfight, later Sheva uses the same technique on her and "smell my pussy bitch" *Wesker has a crush on Chris??? *Chris has a kinky extra costume in this game, his chest is really muscular, over pumped and sexualised. His nipples are huge! *Sheva has a tribal costume in this game it makes her look like a sexualized jungle girl (which is normal in jungles and tribes). Biohazard Damnation *Svetlana still thinks she can act and dress like a slut in her 20s. This is evidenced by her name which sounds like "slutlana" or "lana the slut". *She also took her top off in front of her cuckold manservant 10/10 slut confirmed. The scar on her back must be hinting at a slut group that is going to be featured in later games. Maybe including Jessica and Natalia's nasty side. Biohazard Revelations 2 *it is rather surprising Alex Wesker didn't strip out Claire and Moira. *Moira is annoyed when Claire says shes almost a sandwich and asks if there is anyone he didn't tell that joke, its very sexual and hes like over his 50s already or more, so of course.. its embarrassing ! *Barry makes a joke about "the master of unlocking" as he breaks the gate wide open with that lift machine or whatever, he also can unlock pussies apparently! *Wesker mentions that her skin was sagging and even her pussy. Biohazard Marhawa Desire *Everyone has a desire and usually its sex. *Mother Garcia has a darkside and past, she was a big slut and hooked up with Doug Wright in the past (Doug the BSAA Advisor) and she doesn't want anyone to come to her school from the outside because she is afraid of filth and dirt, she thinks anything from the outside is filth, completely ignoring her dark whory past. *Bindi, the student council leader, and the biggest whore in the game, is infuriated at the vice president Alisa Lin, who bullies Nanan Yoshihara, Bindi wants to call the police but of course Mother Garcia doesn't let her and Bindi tries to take her out but Garcia sends her men-slaves to stop them, Nanan somehow leaves and mysterious horny woman infects her and Bindi uses this to seek revenge on the big mother whore and Alisa who she is pretending to be friends with. *Just as Ricky and Doug arrive, ricky is about to have sex but realizes that Alisa is a zombie, he still would've hit that ass. *Mother Garcia burns outfits she find in student rooms if they contain sexual liquids, substances or materials, it is revealed anyway.. burning corpses? so she does that. She is completely against porn. *Merah Biji is the oversexualized bitch of far east... I mean BSAA Agent of Far East. Biohazard 6 *From a logo showing a woman sucking a giraffe to a boss fight where you fight a nude sexually suggestively acting women, this game is porn, might as well just call it Biohazard Sex! *Ada Wong is shown naked multiple times in this game, she was also going to be playable naked, the files in the game indicate a naked costume code, for real. *Chris wants to get laid in bed with Piers and that's what causes him to drink mainly, and to make it worse; his team mates were killed by Ada Wong (Actually Carla). But unfortunately Piers dies.. But at least Merah's wish became true, he died protecting Chris. Biohazard Heavenly Island *ddddddddddddddddddddBecause Heavenly means pornly! *Claire discovers a bikini contest and sniffs all the worn bikinis *Released as a tie in tm.mlmo Rev2 but its also set after RE6, in the end its revealed that Claire finds out Alex Wesker not only did experiments on Sonido De Tortuga but SEX Experiments too! The reason why she choose Natalia was also because: #She is young #She is virgin #She does not feel fear #She cannot be aroused easily, of course. *Hopefully this explains the plot hole of rev2 as to why she didn't choose Claire or Moira, yes, they're not virgins. *It's also revealed that Alex Wesker was also a pimp at some point... Umbrella Corps *You don't have to collect samples only, but sex toys too, especially if they're contaminated. Biohazard 7 * Deleted song lyrics:' "Go tell aunt Rhody her pussy is wet!"' * In not a hero chris takes a hugh mungus shite Category:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Category:What the fuck?